mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bowser
König Bowser Koopa (Japanisch original 大魔王クッパ Daimaō Kuppa "Großer Dämon Koopa") ist der höchste Führer der Koopa-Truppe, König der Koopas und der Erzfeind von Mario. Wiederholt versucht er, Prinzessin Peach zu kidnappen und das Pilzkönigreich zu übernehmen und ist in fast allen Mario-Spielen der Hauptantagonist. Beschreibung Nach Donkey Kong ist er der zweitälteste Widersacher Marios. Der Koopa-König hat versucht, die komplette Pilzwelt, sowie das komplette Weltall zu übernehmen, was aber ebenfalls durch den Klempner verhindert werden konnte. Seit seinem Debüt ist Bowser in fast jedem Mario-Spiel erschienen, in Nebenprodukten und Überkreuzungsspielen. Bowser ist einer der bekanntesten Videospiel-Charaktere und ist für seine aggressive Natur bekannt. Ohne ein Vorwahl-Charakter zu sein, ist Bowser auch zuweilen ein Antiheld. Zum Beispiel in Super Paper Mario oder Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser. Die Ersten Kriege gegen Bowser frame|left| Der erste Kampf gegen Bowser im Original Spiel Super Mario Bros. Bowsers erster Auftritt war in Super Mario Bros., eins der bekanntesten Mario-Spiele. In diesem Spiel ist der jetzt völlig gewachsene Tyrann als der Führer der Koopa-Truppe erschienen und versucht das Pilzkönigreich zu übernehmen. Er besiegte viele Verteidiger vom Königreich und kidnappt Prinzessin Peach und ihre sieben Toads, die einzigen, die wissen, wie man die Periode bricht. Er sandte die Koopalinge, um die Toads in sieben verschiedenen Schlössern zu bewachen. Er selbst geht zu einem achten Schloss, wo er die Prinzessin verbirgt. Bowser hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Mario und Luigi auftauchen können. Die Helden durchquerten das Pilz-Königreich, befreiten die Toads und erreichten schließlich das achte Schloss um mit Bowser selbst zu kämpfen. Der Koopa König greift an, indem er Feuer spuckt und Hämmer im Duett wirft. Er kann aber schließlich von Mario oder Luigi besiegt werden, indem sie hinter ihm Springen und, durch die Berührung der Axt, Bowsers Plattform zerstören, dadurch fällt Bowser in die darunter liegenden Lava, als alternative können Mario und Luigi ihn auch mit Feuerbällen beschießen, was ihn schließlich auch in die Lava reißt, dies brachte Bowser jedoch nicht um, es wurde für ihn mit der Zeit schon zur Gewöhnung. Auftritte Super Mario RPG In Super Mario RPG ist die Burg von Bowser von Smithy attackiert und übernommen worden. Im weiteren Spielverlauf treffen dann Mario und Bowser aufeinander, woraufhin sie gemeinsame Sache machen, da Bowser seine Burg zurückerobern will. Im Kampf kann Bowser seine Gegner mit seinen Krallen und auch diversen Wurf-Items attackieren, außerdem kann er im Kampf zufällig einen Spezialeffekt aktivieren was bewirkt das die Gegner vor Bowser Angst bekommen und deshalb nicht angreifen. Nachdem Smithy besiegt wurde bekommt Bowser seine Untertanen und seine Festung zurück und alles nimmt auch zu seinen Gunsten ein gutes Ende. Paper Mario Bowser, Kammy Koopa und die Koopa-Truppe greifen den Sternhafen an und stehlen den mächtigen Sternenstab, eine Waffe, die jeden Wunsch des Halters gewähren kann. Mit dieser Waffe unter seiner Kontrolle sperrt Bowser die Sieben hohen Sterne in Karten ein und streut sie dann in verschiedene Zitadellen und Festungen überall im Pilz-Königreich. Am nächsten Tag übernimmt Bowser die Kontrolle über Prinzessin Peach und ihr Schloss, indem er mit seiner Festung von unten herauf das Schloss anhebt und es sehr weit in den Himmel hinauf bringt. Bowser durchbricht eines der Schlossfenster und verwickelt Mario in einen Kampf. Zum ersten Mal gelingt es Bowser, Mario dank der Macht des Sternenstabes, zu besiegen, daher der Sternenstab Bowser unbesiegbar machen kann. Mario, den Bowser für tot hält, wird von Bowser aus dem Schloss geworfen und er entführt die Prinzessin und alle Gäste, die an der Partei waren. Die Gäste werden in den Kerkern von Bowsers Schloss eingesperrt, während Peach in ihren Raum gebracht wird, der von zwei Wächtern bewacht wird. Bowser verwendet den Sternenstab, um überall Verwüstung im Königreich zu schaffen und verwüstet es mit Biestern und ihm gegenüber loyalen Ungeheuern. Mario, zusammen mit seinen Freunden Gumbario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Buu, Watt, Sushi und Lakilester, musst die Sieben hohen Sterne retten, um den Sternenstrahl verwenden zu können, daher dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, den Sternenstab aufzuhalten. Außerdem benötigt er die Sternenbarke, die im Sternenhafen ist, um zu Bowser zu kommen. Später kommt es zum nächsten Kampf mit Bowser, nachdem Bowser verloren hat, zieht er sich auf das Dach von Peachs Schloss zurück. Das Verwenden der Macht-Plattform, die Kammy Koopa gebaut hat, erhöht Bowsers Größe und Macht, wodurch er erneut unbesiegbar erscheint. Der Sternenstrahl kann nun Bowser nichts mehr anhaben. Allerdings bemerkt Prinzessin-Peach, dass sie an die Sterne und Mario glauben muss und sich Marios Sieg wünschen muss, damit die Sterne wieder stärker werden. Daraufhin wird auch der Sternenstrahl mächtiger, er heißt nun Peach-Strahl, welcher sogar Bowsers neue Kraft verteilen kann. Jetzt wo Mario im Stande ist, die Macht des Sternenstabes zu verteilen, kann er Bowser besiegen. Nachdem Mario Bowser besiegt, bekommt er auch wieder den Sternenstab zurück. Nach dem Kampf fängt Bowser Maschine an, langsam zu Implodieren, daher sie den Druck des gewaltigen Kampes nicht standhalten kann und fliegt in die Luft. Dadurch wird auch Bowsers Festung zerstört, daher diese mit der Maschine verbunden ist. Bowser und Kammy versuchen noch zu fliehen, allerdings implodiert die Plattform noch vorher und schleudert Bowser und Kammy Koopa weg. Mario gibt den 7 hohen Sternen den Sternenstab zurück und Peachs Schloss wird von den Sternen gerettet und auf dem ursprünglichen Platz zurückgebracht. Der Frieden kehrt wieder in den Sternhafen und dem Pilzkönigreich ein, sowie auch der Rest der Welt wieder friedlich wird. Paper Mario war bedeutend, weil es ein anderes von Bowsers Motiven offenbarte, um Peach zu kidnappen: Er ist in sie verliebt und hofft, sie Mario zu stehlen. Paper Mario 2 In Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor wird Bowser als ziemlich tollpatschig dargestellt, ein Beispiel dafür ist, als er mit Kammy Koopa nach Falkenheim aufbrechen will und er mit seiner Clown Kutsche fliegt, während Kammy das Flugschiff nehmen soll. Daraufhin fällt er ins Meer während Kammy sich in Falkenheim vergnügt, woraufhin er sie, als die beiden wieder aufeinander treffen, für seine Fehler bestraft. Aber auch im Großen und Ganzen kann Kammy es Bowser nie wirklich recht machen. Zuletzt taucht er nochmals im Äonenpalast auf, dort war Crucius gerade dabei, Mario umzubringen, doch in genau in dem Moment als er den letzten Blitz auf Mario abfeuern will, fällt Bowser durch die Decke und zwar auf Crucius. Danach kämpft er nochmals mit Mario, doch diesmal hilft ihm Kammy Koopa. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Rolle im Subraum-Emissär Im Story-Modus des Spiels gehört Bowser zu den Antagonisten. Er ist hier jedoch keiner der großen Bösewichte, sondern lediglich Unterhändler des Erzantagonisten, dem uraltem Minister. Bowsers Angriffe right|190px|thumb|Kampfszene mit [[Giga Bowser.]] Angriff B-Standard Feuerodem Angriff B-oben Panzerfeste Angriff B-unten Bowser-Bombe Angriff B-seitlich Wrestling-Attacke Bowsers Ultra-Smash Giga Bowser Verwandlung: Bowser krallt sich den Smash-Ball und verwandelt sich in Giga Bowser. In diesem Zustand ist er riesig, gruseliger und vor allem: VIEL STÄRKER! Leider hält dafür die wirkung nur sehr kurz an und man kann ihn trotzdem noch angreifen, was Bowser aber nicht wegschleudert, dass heißt das er in dieser Form unbesiegbar ist! Mario Party-Reihe Bowser verbucht auch Auftritte in jdem Spiel der Mario Party-Reihe und taucht dort meistens als der Boss des Story-Modus auf und ist auch auf Spielbrettern als Unheilbringer vertreten. Er besitzt auch einige Spielbretter die fast immer in einer Vulkan-Gegend mit sehr viel Lava spielen, sie zählen zu den schwierigsten Spielbrettern überhaupt. Bowser besitzt auch hier einige Untertanen nämlich die Mini Bowser die zusammen mit ihm in den so genannten Bowser-Minispielen auftreten, ihn aber auch oft bei seinem Vorhaben im Story-Modus unterstützen. Maio & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser thumb|left|Bowser in Abenteuer BowserIn diesem Spiel ist Bowser ein spielbarer Charakter. Zu Anfang des Spiels frisst er Mario, Luigi, Peach und mehrere Toads. Man spielt dann als Bowser im Pilzkönigreich und gleichzeitig als Mario und Luigi in Bowsers Bauch. Bowser ist später im Spiel auch ein Boss. Man erfährt in diesem Spiel einiges über Bowsers Charakter, da er nicht nur mit seinen Untertanen, sondern auch mit Mario, Luigi, Krankfried und Blockhard interagieren muss. Charakter Bowser hat bei seinen zahllosen Versuchen Peach zu entführen und das Pilz-Königreich zu übernehmen bewiesen, dass er extrem hartnäckig, ausdauernd und geduldig ist, gleichzeitig aber auch machtgierig und größenwahnsinnig. Bowser ist als König sehr stolz auf seine Stärke, seinen "Luxuskörper" und sein Reich, allem voran sein "mächtiges und prächtiges" Schloss. Da verwundert es nicht, dass er sich im Mann-gegen-Mann-Kampf nur selten von anderen helfen lässt. Ausnahme ist sein Sohn Bowser Jr., dem er auch als einzigen gestattet, Peach zu kidnappen. Gleichzeitig hilft er aber auch selbst niemandem, es sei denn, er bekommt etwas dafür. Sein überragendes Ego macht ihn in Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser sogar zu einer Art Anti-Held, da nur er das Pilz-Königreich beherrschen und unterdrücken dürfe. So stellt er höchstpersönlich den Frieden im Königreich wieder her. Da ihm seine Stärke und seine Fähigkeiten stets bewusst sind, verlässt er sich auch in erster Linie darauf, anstatt seinen Kopf zu gebrauchen. Daher wirkt er nicht besonders intelligent und lässt sich äußerst leicht provozieren. Er wird schnell aggressiv, wenn er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlt. Kein Wunder, dass ihm "schlechte Manieren" vorgewofen werden. Seinen Untertanen gegenüber verhält er sich respektlos und überheblich, selbst bei seinem Ziehvater und Hauptzauberer Kamek. Freunde Bowser besitzt sehr viele Untertanen, die ihn sehr respektieren und ihn schätzen, es ist aber ungeklährt ob seine Schergen wegen seines Ranges als König der Koopas, oder weil sie ihn mögen bei ihm bleiben wollen. Bisher hat Bowser aber auch zwei Freunde bei dem es keine Zweifel gibt. Der eine ist Blockhard aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser. Bowser rettete Blockhard von einer Insel und brachte seinen Hund, Blockdogge, der einen Wutanfall hatte, wieder zur Vernunft. Blockhard bat Bowser später ihm 15 so genannte Blockatzen zu bringen, die im ganzen Pilz-Königreich verstreut sind, nachdem Bowser das getan hat meint Blockhard, dass er auf ewig mit Bowser befreundet ist. Der andere Charakter der mit Bowser sehr gut befreundet ist, ist sein Sohn Bowser Jr.. Ihre Freundschaft lässt sich daraus schließen, dass sie oft zusammen ihre Pläne ausführen und das Bowser Jr. der direkte Nachfolger Bowsers ist. Feinde *Mario *Luigi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshis *Toads *Toadsworth *Toadette *King K. Rool (nicht bestätigt) *Wario thumb Direkte Untergebene Siehe Hauptartikel: Koopa-Truppe Bowsers Familie * Stivvater: Kamek * Großvater: Poopa La Koopa * Ehefrau: Clawdia Koopa (Es ist unbekannt, ob sie noch verheiratet sind oder ob sie überhaupt verheiratet waren.) * 8 Kinder: 7 Koopalinge und Bowser Jr. Bowsers Erkennungsmelodien Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Remix der Originalmelodie: Super Mario 64 Bowsers Kindheit Siehe Hauptartikel: Baby Bowser Trivia right|thumb|150px|Mega Bowser * Viele Leute meinen, dass es sich bei dem großen Bowser, der der Boss von Paper Mario ist, um Giga Bowser handelt. Dies ist jedoch nicht wahr, denn Giga Bowser ist ein offizieller Smash Bros. Charakter und kein Mario Charakter! Bei dem größeren Bowser aus Paper Mario handelt es sich einfach nur um Bowser, der durch den Einsatz einer Maschine größer und stärker geworden ist. * Auch Mega-Bowser aus Super Paper Mario wurde schon für Giga Bowser gehalten. Aber da Giga Bowser, wie schon gesagt, ein offizieller Smash Bros. Charakter ist, handelt es sich auch bei Mega-Bowser nicht um Giga Bowser. * Bowsers Rivale ist nach einigen Angaben King K. Rool, wie diese Feindschaft jedoch zustande kam, ist ungeklärt (da sie ja erst im Spiel Mario Super Sluggers aufeinander treffen). en:Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario und Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Gegner aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegner aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Gegner aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars